Our Last Dance
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Memories of her love, Yamato, are brought back when Mimi is doing some cleaning.. And then a question is brought up that pounders in her mind.. 'Will he remember?' - *Mimato* R&R!


Miyuki Hamasaki: I was inspired to write this ficcie because of a semi-classical music/song called 'E Res Tu'. The music is usually changed a little bit to fit made-up lyrics. 'E Res Tu' doesn't have a _correct/original_ lyric since people just make the lyrics up to fit some category etc.. Most people probably don't know what 'E Res Tu' is since it has many different made-up names for it but if by any chance you _do_ know what music it is, maybe try and listen to it as you read the follow ficcie since in _my_ opinion, it goes together very well.. A-hem.. Well, I'll let you go on now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own the semi-classical music, 'E Res Tu'

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Our Last Dance

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

"Mama!!" A young teenage girl called out from her room. "I'm going through my closet... Can you get someone to vacuum my room afterwards?"

The girl stood up, dusting her pink skirt. She looked around the big, graceful room and sighed. She walked slowly to a big, fancy looking closet and opened it gently.

Inside the closet were millions of clothes, all sorts. Fancy dresses, jeans, tank tops, sweaters, everything. The teenage girl looked at herself in a mirror, yet, from looking at the mirror, she noticed someone standing behind her.

"Yes Mary?" She turned around to face a young girl, probably about her age.

"Um.. Madam, I was wondering if you needed any assistance."

"Mary, please, don't call me that. I feel so old when people call me 'Madam'." She smiled at Mary.

"Ye- Yes.." Mary stuttered, not knowing what to say. The teenager just smiled at her, and turned around to face the closet once again.

A moment had passed by yet Mary still stood there, waiting.

"Yes Mary?" The teenager turned around again, looking down at the maid.

"Do- Do you need any assistance?"  
"No thank you Mary, I think I'll do this on my own." The girl noticed a wave of disappointment fill the maid's eyes and quickly added, "But I think I may need some help vacuuming later. Will you come back in, let's see, about an hour or two?"

"O-Okay." Mary seemed satisfied. Mary turned around the left the big room.

The teenage girl sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

In the reflection was a girl with long wavy brown hair, her eyes big and filled with love, gentleness and grace. However, her eyes seemed to be tired for painted in her eyes was a big speck of emptiness.

She sighed once again and faced her closet. She reached in the closet and began to pull out many clothes.

"Don't need... Don't want... Keep..." She threw the clothes in three piles, the piles beginning to grow larger in no time at all. 

In a few minutes, the piles were too big and the girl moved them over to the middle of the room. She walked back to her closet but her eyes grew wide when she spotted a frail looking dress inside the closet.

She walked slowly, her hand reaching for the dress. She pulled it out of the closet and ran her hands over the beautiful dress. She scanned the dress with her eyes, her eyes soon beginning to fill with tears. Memories ran through her mind at the speed of light but everything froze in her mind when an image of a blonde boy passed. The image seemed to stay in her mind, floating around, not going away.

The girl sat, slowly sobbing. Memories... Her mind took her back when she was happy, when she had not a worry in the world..

*Flashback*

_"I'm moving." The brunette stood in the middle of a small crowd, the crowd made up of all her close friends. She buried her face in her hands, scared to know the reactions of her friends. She looked up slowly to see many shocked faces, disappointed faces, faces that read sadness. As she scanned through the faces, she noticed one missing._

_"Yamato..?" She whispered. Just as she finished calling out his name, she heard the door shut close with a loud bang._

_"Yamato???" She called out loud. She looked around at her friends, who all just sat there, shaking their head in disbelief. This news was just too much for them._

_She looked at the door where the blonde had just stormed out. She gently pushed through her friends, trying to reach the door. She opened the door slowly and then when she saw a glimpse of the blonde, she ran out after him._

_"Yamato!" She shouted, hoping that he would hear her and stop. She saw him run down the stairs and she too, ran down the stairs, chasing after him._

_"Yamato," Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Yamato, please stop. Please let me explain." She saw the blonde beginning to slow down. They were now at the entrance of the apartment, both hesitating when they saw a flash of lightening._

_"Explain." His harsh and cold voice whispered, his eyes refusing to meet her's._

_"I.. I.." She looked at him hopefully, trying to explain. She sighed loudly and put one hand on her forehead. "My parents have decided to move to New York. My dad's got a job there where we'll be able to make enough to at least survive and live. Yamato, you know that my dad got fired a month ago. We have no money. We can't live here."_

_The blonde was silent. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"Why can't your family get a job here? In Japan? Not across the world.." He spat out those words, each bitter. "..here.. where your friends are? Where your family members are?" He looked up at her, his icy blue eyes beginning to soften. "Where I am..?"_

_"Yamato.." Her voice was soft yet it was filled with anger, sadness and frustration. "My dad.. He can't.. He.. doesn't want to live here.. In Japan.."_

_Yamato looked away, once again refusing to look into her big brown eyes._

_"Please.. Yamato.. Try and understand.." Her voice began to tremble, her voice growing softer and quieter. "Please.. This isn't easy for me.. Please try and make this a little more.. easier for me...?" She plead, looking at him for some kind of sign. However, he remained silent, his body not moving an inch._

_They remained silent as the girl sobbed quietly. After a few moments, the boy seemed to give up. He sighed loudly, looking out the entrance. The weather had worsened after the lightening and it seemed to be raining hard outside. _

_He turned around to see the girl sobbing into her hands quietly. He walked over to her slowly, putting his arms around her._

_"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk." He whispered quietly into her ear. "I'm sorry I was making this so hard for you.. I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard this would be for you.. I'm.. sorry.." He hugged her tightly and the girl seemed to stop sobbing for a few moments. She looked up at him and hugged him back._

_"Thank you Yamato.." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'll miss you so much..." They held onto each other tightly as if one of them would disappear._

_"I'll miss you too.."_

*Flashback Ends*

The girl shook her head slightly, the memory making her heart ache. Another memory flashed through her mind and sucked her into it...

*Flashback*

_"We'll Miss You!!!" A crowd roared as the brunette girl walked into the room with a blonde boy. The brunette sniffled a little, not knowing what to say. She hugged the blonde tightly and whispered a quiet, "Thank You" to everybody. Everybody cheered. Just then, the lights began to dim and a soft song began to play from the speakers on the sides of the big ballroom._

_"Would you like to dance?" A brown-headed boy walked in front of the girl and offered his arm. The girl nodded, her eyes asking Yamato if she may. Yamato just nodded in return and the girl smiled and began to dance._

_"I'll miss you a lot Taichi," The girl smiled as she danced slowly with the messy brown-headed boy._

_"I'll miss you lots."_

_"I'll miss you a lot too." He smiled softly at her. They danced in silence for the rest of the song and at the end, the girl was being swarmed by a bunch of boys, all trying to dance with her._

*Flashback Ends*

She softly smiled at the thought, still remembering how much she ached from dancing so much...

*Flashback*

_She sighed softly as she grabbed herself a drink. She had excused herself from everybody, saying that she needed a drink. She drank the fruit punch slowly, enjoying the cold beverage running down her throat._

_"Guess who." A low husky voice whispered into her ears, surprising her. She giggled, turning around to face him._

_"Yamato." She smiled, glad to see him._

_"Now ladies and gentlemen," A voice came aloud from the speakers. "This is the last dance. Choose someone that is very important to you and share this last dance with him or her." People were walking around the place, looking for their special someone. The girl looked up into Yamato's clear blue eyes and smiled._

_"Would you like to dance?" Yamato asked, bowing._

_"I would love to." She smiled as they danced slowly into the middle of the huge room. The music 'E Res Tu' slowly began to play._

_"Mmm.. you look beautiful tonight." Yamato whispered into her ears. She giggled, smoothing her pink dress down._

_"And you look handsome tonight," She teased. "But I guess that's expected since you look handsome every night."_

_They both laughed quietly for a little while but silence dawned on them._

_"I'm going to miss you so much." The blonde closed his eyes. "I'm going to miss seeing your happy smile everyday.."_

_"I'm going to miss you a lot too.." The girl closed her eyes also, resting her head on his broad shoulders. "I'm going to miss seeing your handsome face every night.." Both of them smiled, staying in a tight embrace._

_"Yamato?" She looked up at him, suddenly lifting her head from his shoulder._

_"Yes?" Yamato opened his eyes and looked down at her._

_"Yamato.." She smiled as her eyes filled with happy tears. "I love you..."_

_"You know what?" Yamato smiled. "I love you too Mimi..."_

*Flashback Ends*

The memory, the sudden flashbacks in her mind sent her eyes watering. She began to sob gently, her face in her hands.

Would he remember? Because she, herself, obviously remembered the night without a doubt.

Would he remember that night? The night.. The night they shared together? A soft yet sad smile came onto her face. Because she remembered one hundred percent. Would he remember? Surely he would. Without a doubt.

What would he be doing right now? Would he be sitting down, just like her, and remember the golden night? The night they said 'I love you' to each other?

'_Yes,' Her smile widened slightly. '__Yes, he would. For sure...'_

Yes, he would remember the last dance they shared together. Because she did.

'_Yamato,_' Her heart called out as she closed her eyes. '_Tell me you remember, tell me you remember…_' She didn't finish her statement because she felt her eyes dampen. She felt one tear roll down but she realized it was a happy tear. She just knew it. She silently whispered something under her breath as she smiled.

'_Remember... Remember our last dance.'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: ....Woah... o_O I didn't know I had that in me.. ^^;; I think that isn't too bad, eh? I'm asking for a few reviews and maybe in return, I _may write a sequel to this ficcies because.. -_- I don't mean to be weird or anything but I touched myself!!! ^^;;;; I don't know.. This ficcie just turned out __just the way I wanted it.. -_- Okay, I'm being very weird right now.. But please review? Right this moment, I am internetless... *sigh* I'm never going to take my internet for granted if I get it back... O_O THAT IS.. IF I EVER GET IT BACK.... AHHHHH!!!!! -_-;; Okay, over-reaction.. Anyway, I gotta go to the library now and study.. ^^ Bye bye everybody...._

WAIT!!!!!!! THE LIBRARY HAS INTERNET!! O_O I AM SAVEDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!! XD;; Bye bye now!


End file.
